Snow White and Rose Red
by Starsinger
Summary: In fairy tale land there was another Snow White, here is the tale of both her and her sister Rose Red. I went through and changed the name of the bear man in the second chapter to mesh with the new chapter. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White and Rose Red**

by Starsinger

**Yes, this is a fairy tale. Don't remember who told it. This is dedicated to Renee, you will be missed. Don't own "Once Upon a Time," I just love it!**

Regina's carriage moved down the forest road on its way out to farmland. The rumors said that she would find Snow White living here. She seethed with anticipation, but why would Snow allow herself to be caught here? The girl was wanted, Regina was sure that this was a trick.

As Regina pulled up a plump young woman with red hair flew into the farmhouse calling for her mother and sister. "Rose! Behave yourself! Snow, get a move on! We need to greet our guests."

Puzzled, Regina cocked her head as the small family exited the building. The modest farmhouse spoke of a moderately prosperous family. A large dog barked at the carriage and ran around the corner of the barn as Regina stepped out. Another girl, slimmer than her sister, exited the big red barn leading a horse. She stopped in consternation and curtsied to the Queen. Her hair was black as night, skin white as snow, and lips blood red, but she was not _the_ Snow White.

An older woman exited the house with Rose. On closer inspection Rose was fair skinned as well, but with piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into the soul. Regina approached the older woman who named herself as Margie, "Your Majesty, we weren't expecting such exalted company. These are my daughters, Snow White," she gestured to the girl holding the horse who promptly dropped another curtsy, "and Rose Red." The other girl also curtsied.

"Would you like some tea?" Rose asked.

"That would be lovely," Regina replied with a tight smile. The other girl sighed and turned back to the barn. "I think I would like to help with the horse first."

Regina followed Snow and the brown gelding back into the barn. The girl's straw hat went with her plain, homespun clothing to keep the sun off her porcelain skin. She was lovely, but she was not what Regina was looking for. A plan started to formulate in her head as she watched the girl stall and brush down the horse. She dumped hay into the feed bin with a cup of oats and proceeded to check the other inhabitants of the barn. The sow had recently given birth and a litter of six piglets were fussing over the teats. A cow with a half grown calf poked her head over the stall door, chewing her cud. Chickens scratched everywhere.

"So, you're Snow White," Regina stated.

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl replied. "I'm not who you're looking for."

"No, you're not, but that doesn't mean that we can't get along," the girl met her eyes and nodded before she turned back to the barn door. She led Regina to the house. The plain main room connected to the kitchen where she sat at the table while the other women hovered.

"The tea is lovely," she murmured. "Who cooks." Rose bobbed yet another curtsy.

"We all pitch in to help on the farm, My Lady. My husband died last year and we have been struggling."

"Maybe I can help," Regina said, looking into her cup. "I could use another cook, and I have no one to look after my horses. Come to the castle next week, you will be compensated handsomely."

All three women looked at each other as Regina left, having barely touched her tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renee hurried out of Granny's, red hair braided and cloak billowing out behind her. She was late to get to City Hall. The Mayor's secretary didn't need to be late. She smiled at her sister, Michelle, who also was late to her job at the animal shelter. They both looked up, startled, the giant clock that had never moved, had done just that…

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

**Snow White meet Snow White! lol Still don't own it!**

The forest bordered the farm where they lived. They had some goats out in the pasture where they grazed and played. Snow and Rose exited the farmhouse, being careful to make sure the Queen's carriage was well out of sight. Then they headed for the forest.

"Red?" came the call. Red looked up from the conversation with the girl in front of her. "Red, are you around?"

"I'm right here, Rose, is Snow with you?" the other girl's eyes nearly bugged as her jaw dropped.

"I'm here, Red, where are you?" another voice answered.

Red emerged from the forest as Snow White and Rose Red came out of the meadow to meet her. The other girl trailed behind her. "Princess, I have been wanting to say this since we met. Snow White, meet Snow White."

Snow goggled, Rose turned around to hide laughter, and the Princess proceeded to pick her jaw up off the forest floor. "We're so glad to have met you. We'd invite you back to the house, but we were visited by your stepmother today." The two girls looked at each other, "She wants to hire us."

Snow closed her eyes. Regina wanted these girls. She wanted to at least pretend to have Snow White under her thumb. Rose continued, "We really don't have much of a choice, we're struggling on the farm since Papa died."

The Princess' eyes snapped open, "And you can keep an eye on her. If she does something I need to know about…"

"We'll do what we can, Princess. We miss you and your Father. Nothing is the same since you left and the King died."

Snow watched as the two girls turned and walked back into the meadow. Flowers and butterflies seemed to follow in their trail. Their words echoed what she'd been hearing ever since she fled the castle. She turned back to see Red looking back at her, "They know what I am and they've never turned me away. Their mother and Granny are old friends."

Snow nodded, "Those two might be too sweet for this."

Red looked at her, "You were too, once upon a time." Snow grimaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Rose, Snow and Margie sat around the fire. Snow was falling outside and the temperature had dropped significantly. They heard the howl of a wolf as a full moon crept across the snow. They had made extra sure that the animals were put up in the barn that night. Rose sat with an embroidery hoop in her hands as Margie mended clothing. Snow read aloud from a book she had acquired recently. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Everyone jumped as Rose put her hoop down.

"It's probably a traveler, Rose. They don't need to be out tonight," no one mentioned the wolf.

Rose unlocked the door and gingerly opened it to find a bear there. He seemed to shake off his shaggy cloak as the full moon touched him and a man appeared, then collapsed in front of them. It took both of the girls to drag him inside and slam the door shut behind him. Shudders wracked his medium built frame, and he was unclothed. Margie snatched some blankets from her bed and wrapped them around him. They heard him mutter, "The wolves, warned me… need to find my brother…"

The women looked at each other with alarm. The local wolf pack found shelter on nights like this. If the wolves feared this night, a man stood no chance. Margie looked at them, "We need to stay inside. We can't help his brother if he's out tonight." Resigned looks crossed the girl's faces as they made the man as comfortable as possible. Margie rummaged through her closet to see if any of her late husband's clothing might fit their new housemate. Snow managed to get him to sit up while Rose spooned some of the stew they'd had for dinner into his mouth. His shudders soon stopped as he gripped the bowl and slowly swallowed its contents.

"Thank you," he finally mumbled. He looked up and caught Rose's blue eyes with his own blue eyes. He had short, shaggy brown hair, and, in spite of his initial appearance, had a light, brown fuzz all over his chest. Margie exited her room with some clothes. The ladies turned their backs as he struggled into clothes that were too big in some areas, and a little tight in others. "I'm Derek," he said.

Derek's light baritone told them of a harrowing adventure involving hunting and getting lost in the forest. "At the end I met this strange man with gold skin, I don't remember much after that."

"Rumplestiltskin," Margie said sharply. "He'll make deals with you, but if you make him angry…" she left the comment hanging.

They made a pallet for Derek in front of the fire as they went to bed. The next morning he was gone. A single gold had been left behind, and outside, they heard noises of a bear nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laurie emerged from the soup kitchen she ran only to find Renee and Charlotte about to enter, "I wondered when you two got here."

"Sorry, Mom, Regina was running late this morning. Apparently Henry's real Mom showed up last night," Renee replied.

Laurie nodded, her cane planted on the ground in front of her, "We're busy today, as always. Fortunately, Mary Margaret showed up early." They grinned at each other. They never saw the man who watched them from across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

by Starsinger

**I'm fully cognizant that I haven't spent much time in Storybrooke. Has a lot to do with school, work, and trying to establish a sense of the fairytale characters. Now, I will spend some time in our world. Let's see how Charlotte, Renee, and Laurie cope with the Mayor, Emma, and Mary Margaret. Keeping the two Snow Whites straight would've been bad enough if I had given them the same name in Storybrooke, so I didn't! lol Don't own them.**

Renee yawned as she washed the dishes. Another late night spent helping Storybrooke's poor feed themselves and their families. Mary Margaret stood beside her, drying the dishes she washed. Charlotte put the dishes away as Laurie cleaned the dining room. They heard the click of her cane as she walked from table to table.

"Let me get this straight, he woke up out of a coma and _walked_ out of the hospital? And he's married?" Chalotte asked Mary Margaret.

"Oh, that's nothing. You should have seen the fit Regina was having over Henry's mother still being in town," Renee said with a laugh.

"I like her," Mary Margaret said as she dried the last of the dishes and passed it onto Charlotte. Both of the other women turned and stared at her. "Anybody up for dinner at Granny's?"

All four women walked in to find Ruby in her usually short outfit and ponytails. Laurie's blue eyes glinted with humor as she ordered a salad. The younger women ordered burgers and fries and fell to talking about recent events. Soon, Jimmy, Charlotte's boyfriend, joined them. His lanky frame slid into the seat next to Charlotte as he was quick to point out, "I heard Regina was fit to be tied." All four women stared at him, "What? Men gossip too, believe it or not!"

Laurie scooped up her fork and pointed it at Charlotte's tall dark and handsome young man, "Be careful or we might start referring to you as 'One of the girls'." Jimmy stared at her in outrage before turning Charlotte around to face him and planting a big kiss on her. Suddenly, a large chunk of bread connected with his head as he heard Laurie mutter, "Get a room…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow White strode across fields ready to do battle with one of the nanny goats. She pushed up the sleeves of the shift under her bodice and determinedly approached the stubborn goat. The obviously pregnant nanny stared down the girl just as determined to stand her ground atop the chicken coop. What was it about goats that liked to climb on top of stuff? She silently asked herself. She approached the coop and thanked her late father for making it a small affair and reached to grab the front legs when, with a squeal, the goat was picked up and rolled off the top of the coop. The person responsible for this accomplishment looked down at her with a grin. "You looked like you could use some help."

Snow looked up into his laughing brown eyes. His light brown hair curled fancifully around his forehead and ears. Snow shook herself before noticing the fine cut of his clothes and cloak and shook her head. "Would you mind carrying her into the barn. She's due any day now, and last thing we need is for her to give birth outside in the middle of the night, wolves and all."

The tall man followed her into the barn and placed the nanny in a stall. The goat bleated belatedly at her sudden confinement. "I thought donkeys were supposed to be stubborn."

"I wouldn't know about donkeys, we don't have any, would you like to come inside?" he nodded assent and followed her into the house and found two more women inside. The older woman hurried to take his cloak while the younger asked if he'd like something to drink. Belatedly, Snow introduced herself and her family.

"Snow White, as in the Princess?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, and no, I'm not the Princess, fortunately, the Queen was here a few days ago. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

He laughed, "My name is Sammuel. I'm looking for my brother, Jack, have you by any chance seen him?" They told him about the visit two nights ago. "It might be him," he replied. "I don't know."

A wolf's howl sounded outside and they glanced out window. The shadows lengthened outside and Rose Red once more rolled out the pallet for a guest. The table was set for everyone and they sat down. The easy going manner of Sammuel made it easy. That night, Snow awoke to find Sam staring into the fire. He brooded over his lost brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy escorted Charlotte down the street as Renee and Laurie walked behind. Renee stopped again, looking behind her. Jimmy stopped with her, "Still have that feeling?" She nodded. He put his arm companionably around her, "Ever since Jason disappeared, we can't help but hope that he's watching us and hope he comes home."

Renee nodded, his lost brother and her lost love. If only dreams really do come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

by Starsinger

**This chapter is dedicated to Renee's Mother, Lorrie, who is currently having health issues. My thoughts and best wishes go to her, considering the amount of stress she is under. This covers a significant part of the original fairy tale, and I feel that it is a fitting to be written now. Still don't own them, darn it.**

Night crept over the forest as Snow White and Rose Red tried to make their way home. A wolf's howl sounded in the distance, "I KNEW we'd stayed out too late!" Snow said. "What if that's Red? What do we do, climb a tree for the night?"

Rose laid a hand on her sister's shivering shoulder. She glanced up at the crescent moon, to be comforted by its lack of fullness. Another wolf's howl sounded. "The moon isn't full, and other wolves aren't about when Red is practicing Lycanthropy."

Snow stifled a laugh with a yawn. They crossed a clearing and the forest's gloom deepened. The small moon made seeing clearly very hard. Rose yawned as well. The girl's finally stopped and found a small clear area in which they could bed down. They never noticed the golden glitter falling around them, encouraging toward sleep.

They awoke the next morning to the new morning light. They stretched and smiled into the rising sun. Then gasped, as they realized how close to death they had come. A cliff dropped off not fifteen feet away from them. The land dropped precipitously hundreds of feet. Rose closed her eyes only to snap them open once more as Snow whispered, "What…what is that?"

Rose opened her eyes open to find a beautiful woman dressed in a blue dress. She was tiny and beautiful with dark, curly hair and sparkling eyes. She turned and flew away as the girls picked themselves off the ground. They hurried back to their farmhouse. Margie waited anxiously as the girls burst in the door. They told their mother the story. Margie smiled, "She was a beautiful angel, sent there to protect you." She embraced them and thanked the angel for her intervention the previous night.

Over the farmhouse the Blue Fairy heard the Mother's thanks and smiled. These two were as special as many others, she would do her best to ensure their futures were happy ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorrie sat with her daughters at the dining room table. The two story townhouse they inhabited was two stories and had two bedrooms. The Charlotte and Renee slept in the same room. The walls were a pale blue while the furniture was farmhouse style. The chicken and rice casserole served up was delicious. Lorrie looked at both of her beautiful daughters. Charlotte talked about a beautiful black Labrador Retriever mix that had come into the shelter. The named him Cabal, after King Arthur's dog. He was a typical Lab trying to climb into everyone's lap and suffering from "happy tail."

"Mary Margaret's friend, David, came to work at the shelter today," Charlotte said. "I can understand her attraction to him, he's cute."

"He's also a married man," Renee reminded her.

"I know, I'm taken too," Charlotte grinned.

Lorrie smiled as the chatter continued. She loved her daughters, and even the uneasy feeling could not banish the feeling of pride and love she felt at this moment.

**Love you Lorrie, get better soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

by Starsinger

**Good news, Lorrie is all right. She is also one of the sweetest people I know. She passed on some gifts to me that were once Renee's. Snow and Rose venture off to their jobs at the castle, and we meet their neighbors Brad/John and Summer/Gail, and Jordan/Michael. Actual friends in my life, yes, even though John has passed as well, the others are still very sweet people in my life. Not Catholic, but I used to be Episcopalian, very similar, if you recognize some of the motions in this chapter. Don't own them.**

Brad and Summer sat at the table. Summer had a slender build and light hair, she also had pretty blue eyes that matched her blue dress. Brad was a little chunkier, and similar coloring, but had a ready smile and always tried to make people laugh. They lived on a neighboring farm and promised to keep an eye out on Margie.

"I don't like either of you going to work for the Queen. How do you know she won't treat you any differently than that of her own stepdaughter?" Brad asked, the concern of a brother coloring his voice.

Brad's brother, Jordan, who looked much like his brother, only taller. He had a slight stutter, but had agreed to also stay with Lorrie while the girls' were at the castle. "Y-you can't trust her!" he exclaimed. "Why did you agree t-to this."

"We need the money," Rose answered simply. "Since Papa died, we've struggled to keep up the farm and pay the taxes." Snow silently finished packing enough clothes for the week. They were allowed to return home on the weekend. They both pulled on their cloaks and prepared to venture out into the early morning light for the long walk to the castle when a black coach pulled up in front of the farmhouse.

Margie stood behind them silently. "I love you, girls. I'll see you this weekend." They both turned around and hugged their mom. They entered the coach and, as the coach drove away, waved to their Mother and neighbors. Summer put her arm around Margie and guided her back into the house.

The girls were used to a three room farmhouse, so the huge castle that came up over the horizon almost overwhelmed them in sheer size. The village, however, seemed listless and wary of the carriage. They had seen it in villages and farms as they came closer to the castle. The Kingdom was not thriving under the Queen. It was barely subsisting. The hollow eyed women and almost mechanical men added to the hopeless atmosphere, and the lack of children playing in the streets seemed almost eerie. The further you moved from the castle, the more life the people seemed to have.

Snow and Rose looked at each other as the small, poor church came into view. The priest stood outside sweeping the wooden front porch and appeared to be the only one who smiled as the carriage came toward it. "Stop the carriage, please," Snow called out.

The carriage slowed to a halt and Snow climbed out. After a moment, Rose followed. As they walked up the steps the Priest's smile widened as he saw the two. "Welcome to my Parish, I'm Father Christopher. May I help you?"

Snow spoke up, "I'm Snow White, and this is my sister Rose Red."

"Welcome, would you like to come in?" Father Christopher asked as he leaned the broom against the front of the church. They entered the sacristy and placed their fingers in the Holy water making the sign of the cross over themselves. They followed the priest into the sanctuary and genuflected next to the pews before entering and seating themselves in a pew. Christopher sat in a pew in front of them. "How may I help you?"

"What is it that this town needs?" Rose asked.

"Food and a place for the homeless would be a start," he responded after some thought. "Ever since the King died and Princess Snow White fled, it's like a dark cloud has fallen over this kingdom. I've heard the Queen say that if the people really knew the Princess, she wouldn't be as loved by them, but the Queen hasn't been a ray of sunshine either."

"All the King wanted was for everyone to be happy," Snow mused. "It's funny, the same day word came down that the King died Papa was kicked in the head by a mule and died." Father Christopher looked startled at her words. "If there's anything we can do to help we're working for the Queen, please, let us know." The Priest nodded as he followed them out. The girls hadn't missed the wooden alter, and rough-hewn pews. The crude stained glass windows and crumbling plaster showed the sad state of disrepair that the church shared with much of the kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John stepped outside the townhouse as he and Gail prepared to go to church. He watched as Michael joined him and Lorrie exited her own home next door with Charlotte and Renee followed her out. They walked to the church down the street as Father Herbert greeted them and the rest of his small congregation. One of his acolytes walked over to the bell standing atop a poll and began to ring it to call the faithful to worship. Mary Margaret walked down the sidewalk and greeted everyone.

Today's sermon was one on the sin of pride. The town was changing, and the danger of pride in one's possessions and accomplishments lay as a danger in everyone's path. "Regina should be here to hear this," Renee heard someone mutter. She heard someone else shush them with a nervous twitter.

They all filed out and past the Priest to join the Hostess at Parish Hall for Coffee Hour. The gossip of the day surrounded the awakening of David and his wife Katherine. There was a new face, a young blonde who looked a little uncomfortable there. Father Herbert did his best to help her feel welcome. Renee murmured to her little group, "That's Emma Swan. She's the one who's been giving Regina fits."

"Henry's Mother?" Gail asked quietly as she sipped coffee and ate a donut.

"Ms Swan," John called amiably, "Why don't you come over and join us?"

Emma wandered over with a tentative smile. "I know you," she said to Renee. "You're the Mayor's secretary, right?"

"Yes," Renee said with a sad smile. She watched as Jimmy came over and put his arm around Charlotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margie handed Derek a hot cup of tea, "It's a good thing you came in, the wolves are in hiding."

He nodded, Margie had explained that the girls were gone, "Why do I need to avoid the woods tonight."

She gave him a long look, "It's a full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

by Starsinger

**Don't own them**.

Their arrival at the castle was a stark contrast to their journey through the kingdom. Well-fed and opulently dressed people went about various errands in the castle courtyard. One gaudy court dandy stopped to watch them exit the coach. Upon noticing their drab peasant clothing, he sniffed and turned his nose up at them before strutting away from them. A worn, older gentlemen greeted them and introduced himself as Lord Henry, Regina's father. He escorted them to the Queen's chamber where they nervously waited for her to notice them.

Regina studied them. They studied the floor. Finally, she approached them and lifted Snow's chin with the tip of her index finger so she was forced to look at the Queen. "It's amazing, your hair, skin and lips are the same, but the resemblance ends there. Although, you both are quite beautiful." Rose started, she had never considered herself beautiful, Snow was the beauty in the family. "Can you read and write?" she asked both of them.

Rose looked at the desk and swiftly took the chair before it. She pulled out the quill and put it to the parchment as she wrote her name and described a little bit of the ride to the castle. She handed Snow the quill, Snow wrote her own name and wrote a description of the man of her dreams. Regina studied the parchment. "More than adequate. Rose, I need a secretary, you will do quite nicely. You can also cook, I'll pay you for both. Snow, my goose boy needs help in the yard as well as the stable. I hope you don't mind if you give him a hand with that as well."

"Do you have dogs, Your Majesty?" Snow asked

"Yes, why?"

"Some dogs can be trained to keep geese in line. If you don't have the type that fit the bill here, I can bring a couple of pups from home. One of our bitches whelped a couple of months ago and they should fit the bill."

"I'll pay for the dogs as well," Regina seated herself at the desk. She rang a bell, and a plump, motherly woman entered the room. "This is Emily, she'll show you to your rooms. You'll assume your duties in the morning." With that they were dismissed.

They were led to the lower parts of the castle where the servants lived. "You must be hungry," Emily told them as she led them into a cavernous kitchen. "We'll feed you before showing you your rooms," a hearty stew and heavy bread was set in front of them. The girls bowed their heads and said grace before starting to eat. "Is it true that one of you is named Snow White?" Snow nodded with a mouthful of stew. Regina was right, this wasn't good. A sad smile passed over Emily's face. "Pretend to have the Princess back…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renee had barely sat at her desk when the front door of the Mayor's office closed, hard, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Renee waited, well used to Regina's moods, she fired up the computer. "I'M THE MAYOR, I CAN APPOINT WHOEVER I WANT AS SHERIFF!"

"Ah, this conversation is about Emma, the town charter says otherwise, Regina. I'm sure Sydney will win."

"Oh, he'll win all right!" Regina finished as she stormed into her office.

Moments later a blonde woman entered the room. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan, I'm looking for where to put my name on the ballot for sheriff."

Renee smiled as she pulled out the forms needed and handed them to the woman along with a pen, "Fill out the information, there is a $25 fee, cash only. I'll give you a receipt as well as a confirmation slip when you're done."

Emma stared at Renee for a moment, "That's it? That's all I have to do."

Renee laughed, "I had to remind Sydney he had to come in and do this last night." Just as she finished her sentence, Sydney Glass walked in the door. He smiled disarmingly as Renee repeated her spiel to the man. Renee watched as both people sat on opposite sides of the room as they filled out the appropriate forms. Renee shook her head reminding herself that she had work to do. Perhaps fifteen minutes later Emma stood and walked back to her desk. Renee scanned over the form before flipping open the receipt ledger. She filled out the form and handed Emma a copy of it. "Good luck!" she offered the other woman. Soon, Sydney approached her and she repeated what she had done with Emma. She watched Sydney leave and had the impression that he really didn't want the job.

The next day Renee found herself working out of her home. City Hall had suffered fire damage the night before. Fortunately, the Mayor's offices had not suffered much damage, but the building was not safe. Charlotte stopped and laughed, "I wish I could work from home!" Renee aimed a book at her sister who quickly ducked out of the room. Nothing prepared her for that night as Emma stood up to Mr. Gold. Everyone was afraid of Mr. Gold. It was a toss-up who they were more afraid of, Mr. Gold or the Mayor.

It was almost a relief as she, John, and Sonya, another neighbor, sat down to count the ballots. They all took different stacks and separated them into two piles, Emma or Sydney. After separation ended it became clear that it was very close. They couldn't tell who had won just by the size of the stacks. John counted the stack for Emma as Sonya counted the one for Sydney and Renee wrote down the results. They recounted it twice just to be sure.

"Well, it looks like the deputy is getting promoted," Renee said as Regina entered the room. Sonya and John nodded. Regina simply turned on her stylish high-heeled shoes. "She looked happy," Renee replied sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I miss Mama," Snow said as they readied for bed that night. They were to get the tour of the castle the next day.

Rose nodded as she blew out the candle and hoped for sweet dreams.


End file.
